


Father

by CrazyTaterTot49



Category: Bleach
Genre: Toot Toot All Aboard the Angst Train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaterTot49/pseuds/CrazyTaterTot49
Summary: A small angsty reminiscence on Kurosaki Isshin not being there for Ichigo during his soul reaping days and only showing up during the battle with Aizen over Fake Karakura Town.  (Yeah, we all know how that ended).
Kudos: 7





	Father

Liar, liar, mom wouldn’t have wanted us to go without knowing about this world so alike to our own.   
Danger rests around every corner, you knew this….  
So, why did you persist in ignorance when I took up the blade and fought for what I knew was unjust?   
You always wanted us to be our best.   
But how can we be our best if we don’t know what we need to beat?   
A flying kick here, a punch there, endlessly being annoying and acting like a fool.   
Your lies pile up like the gulf of my shame and need to protect those I deem loved.   
Soon enough the time comes, the hours ticking by, the end of a war.   
You showed up.   
Shock, horror, betrayal, with everything you ever did to ensure we’d never know.   
How could I have never known that this is who you were?   
The similarities between yourself and the Shiba’s.   
Everyone mentioned it too.   
I suppose I missed too many cues.   
Your mask was done well…  
But I must ask this question in the present and now when I may meet my demise.   
Father…….  
Why is it that when you revealed yourself, the end result was my soul being cleaved in twain..   
Hurt, no comfort, like a broken string I frayed.   
I would do anything just to hear their voices again….  
Zangetsu….Ossan…..my zanpakuto’s…… I dare say, my companions.   
You could have done it yourself, couldn’t you?   
There had to be another option.....  
Instead of sending someone who was still just a boy to fight a war.   
It started at fifteen and now I live another year, a second, a third?   
How long will this last?   
How long will others think me a soldier?   
How can I be a protector when I have not the power to protect?   
How can I be a boy, when I don’t even have a father……...


End file.
